Fairytales
by temporex
Summary: COMPLETE » Sometimes, hope and destiny and perfection don't make up a fairytale.


**Title: **Fairytales  
**Series:** --  
**Author:** Temporex  
**Rating: **PG (I think - I've never been any good with ratings)  
**Pairing:** Yuna/Tidus  
**Length: **781 words, one-shot  
**Warnings:** Character Death (Although, it happened in the game), Spoiler Warning (if you haven't finished the game)  
**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, it's not mine.  
**Summary:** Sometimes, hope and destiny and perfection don't make up a fairytale.

**Author's Note: **Written for a fanfiction contest over at Liberi Fatali. We had to write a random short story. I'm not really sure where this came from, to be perfectly honest, but it's certainly random.

**I.** There was a girl. _(And she was a pretty girl, too, but she didn't believe in fairytales any more, just hope and destiny and all the other things she thought were right.)_

**II.** There was a girl, and, being the type of story it was, there was also a boy. _(He was an odd boy, though, even though he was just as pretty as she was and a star and everything perfect and brave in the world, and when he said that he wasn't from here, but he was from that hauntedafraid place where they didn't go anymore only she believed him.)_

**III.** There was a girl, and, being the type of story it was, there was also a boy, and he believed in fairytales still. _(Even with his lostlost life he still had the time to make her laugh, and she hadn't laughed in such a long time that it surprised her and cheered her and killed her all at once.)_

**IV.** There was a girl, and, being the type of story it was, there was also a boy, and he believed in fairytales still, and they laughed while the others couldn't, and she started to believe a little too. _(They wanted to laugh, wanted to believe in fairytales but they couldn't because they could all see it, all knew it, and they looked at him with pity in their eyes, and if they didn't love her so veryvery much they'd tell him. But they didn't. Wouldn't. Never.)_

**V.** There was a girl, and, being the type of story it was, there was also a boy, and he believed in fairytales still, and they laughed while the others couldn't, and she started to believe a little too , until he found out and then the laughter stopped for a while. _(He could see the pity in their eyes that day, the pitysorrowlove and the guiltguiltguilt for never telling him, because the didn't and wouldn't.)_

**VI.** There was a girl, and, being the type of story it was, there was also a boy, and he believed in fairytales still, and they laughed while the others couldn't, and she started to believe a little too, until he found out and then the laughter stopped for a while, until one day they - him and one of them - decided to do something about it. _(She'd been try already, her and her people, trying and trying and failing and failing and never stopping it but they'd find a way. He promised he'd find a way.)_

**VII.** There was a girl, and, being the type of story it was, there was also a boy, and he believed in fairytales still, and they laughed while the others couldn't, and she started to believe a little too, until he found out and then the laughter stopped for a while, until one day they - him and one of them - decided to do something about it, even though fairytales were only a dream now and there was no final summon and no way to stop her trying and fighting and dying. _(They tried, though, tried and tried and tried and tried, tried to find a way and stop her way and sneak a way and do anything to get a way but they never did. And in the end, they went with her, and even when he was fighting his father and she was fighting her demons, he still tried to find a way, even though he almost understood now but not quite._

**VIII.** There was a girl, and, being the type of story it was, there was also a boy, and he believed in fairytales still, and they laughed while the others couldn't, and she started to believe a little too, until he found out and then the laughter stopped for a while, until one day they - him and one of them - decided to do something about it, even though fairytales were only a dream now and there was no final summon and no way to stop her trying and fighting and dying, except in the end he was the one who ended up dying and disappearing. _(Because he understood in the end when he disappeared to stop it all, and he left her because he promised and promised that she wouldn't die, she'd never die, and she could laughlaughlaugh forever and it didn't matter to him that he was gone, because she wasn't and that was all he needed. It mattered to her, though, and she cried and whistled until there were no more tears and no more sound.)_

**IX.** There was a girl, and she didn't believe in fairytales anymore.


End file.
